


Lakeside

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are back on Earth. Jim decides to bring Spock to visit Iowa. Spock doesn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakeside

Art by Elfqueen55

It is quiet here, alone with Jim.

There is nothing but peace and tranquility.

I am in awe of this place.

This is where Jim lived as a child.

Such beauty surrounds us.

It pleases me to be here with him.

Is it illogical to wish for time to stand still?

So that we can remain here, forever.


End file.
